A variety of existing fixed-length conductive connectors can provide communication (e.g., electrical communication) between two points in a variety of different applications. Such connectors can be as simple as one wire. To accommodate a variety of distances between two points, multiple connectors can be coupled together to accommodate a longer distance, or a longer connector can be employed.